Forbidden Love: I'm not like my brother
by hermionniny9
Summary: In response to severus'girl-draco's angel's Forbidden Love challenge  Some people do not like to be compared to their siblings


Forbidden love I'm not like my brother

We first stumbled apron each other when she was hiding from Potter, she was in her fifth year, I in my third. As she checked the library was clear of my brother and his cronies, I watched her. She was immaculately dressed, polished buttons gleaming in the sun that poured in from the window, her school uniform was perfect, all the pleats in her skirt were strait and crisp. The library was full of students, it was exam time and the weekends were used for studying, for most students. She walked briskly round the room looking for a place to sit, in the end she was forced to sit next to me. Being a Slytherin that actually bothered to study made me a unique entity.

"Excuse me can I sit here?" she asked in an clipped tone, she looked a little flustered

"Yeah, sure" I moved my pile of books from her side of the table to mine; I dipped my quill in my ink and continued to scratch away at my long parchment. I watched as little ink droplets were expelled from the nib of the flexing quill.

I stopped writing after cramp started to form in the palm of my hand. I looked up, Lily had her quill held just above the parchment and she was biting her bottom lip, she was staring blankly at the opposite edge of the table like she was trying to remember something. She looked round at me, her big green eyes dazzling me in the sun.

"Sorry to ask you this, Black isn't it? – I nodded – you don't happen to know who lead the Goblin rebellion of 1252, do you?" she had a deep frown on her face, like she was still trying to remember the answer.

"Sorry no, but it was probably something like Mirkhock the Bloody" I smiled apologetically at her.

"You don't happen to know where any books concerning the Goblins are, do you, other than these" she gestured to a large pile of hefty looking books that were in front of her.

"There is one that I used for an essay at the beginning of the year" I got up, pushing the table out so that I could get out.

She followed me to the other end of the library, there was a pile of books on a table, each of them had lost their spines or had become damaged.

"It's in there" I pointed at the pile.

She started going through each of the books and looking for the title page or reading the first few lines of the book.

Also a helpful Slytherin is few and far between, unless they had ulterior motives; which Lily should have realised.

"You're not like your brother are you?" she said after reading the first few chapters of the book that she had unearthed.

"No I try not to be like him in any way, shape or form" I said icily

"You look like him" she commented

"Thanks I'm sure" I said bitterly

"No need, any way you're not much of a Slytherin?"

I raised my eye brows at her "you're not much of a Gryffindor"

She turned back to her book and I to my unfinished essay.

The sun shrank away behind the snow dusted mountains and the birds slowly found their roosts.

"gosh, look at the time" Lily said getting up and stuffing in her personal effects into her shoulder bag, hurriedly she picked up her pile of books.

"Do you want some help?" I asked, my bag slung over my shoulder

"No I'm fine" she said stubbornly, just as the words were off her lips the top five books fell, crashing to the floor.

"Told you so" I inwardly said, as I helped her pick up the fallen books.

She stood up and straitened her skirt "thank you"

I stood up and faced her, my face hopefully cool and suave.

"Any time" I let the words fall in the air, there were nanometres between us.

She bit her lip, her green eyes wide

"There is one way that I am like my brother" I leant forward, she smelt of Lily of the Valley; which was quite appropriate in my opinion; I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"And in other ways I'm not" I turned round and walked out of the library and down to the dungeons, leaving her with a stunned look on her face.

As my brother would say "that the best way to get'em, stun'em then leave"

"Umm...captivating" I muttered, it was a year on from our first meeting

"No runes is really interesting, look" she shoved the hefty book under my nose

"I'm sure Lily" I pushed the book back; I was trying to write an essay again, this time it was me doing the hard work.

She continued to go on and on about runes, I ignored her and continued to scratch away at my two foot long piece of parchment.

About ten minutes later and two paragraphs on she slammed the books down on the table causing thousands of dust particles to be thrown into the air. She got up and shoved the table out of her way, slung her bag over her shoulder and marched out of the library. Quickly I shoved the stopper in my ink bottle, rolled up my essay, and shoved everything in my bag.

"Lily wait up" I shouted

"Shush Mr Black" came the tale, tale sound of Mrs Pince the new librarian. I ignored her and continued to chase after her.

"Oi, Black" it was the other Black

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, just leave Evans alone you know she's Potters" Sirius said in a contemptuous tone

"No need to remind me, and she is just an acquaintance"

"Good, now run along little boy" he said in his usually cocky manner

"Don't call me little boy..."

"Or you'll what? Hex me?" he laughed out

"Where's the rest of you? You never seem to be able to be apart from Potter"

He turned away from me and walked away saying "you watch it Black"

"With family like this who needs enemies!" I called after him,

I walked round the corner and continued my search for the now elusive red head. The corridor was empty except for a solitary first year that ran at the sight of me.

I walked down the corridor, there were several rooms off the corridor, but there was only one room with the door shut, I tried the handle; locked.

I drew my wand and tapped the handle, there was a distinctive clunk as the lock drew back.

"Lily are you okay?" she was sat on the farthest table from the door her back to the entrance, red hair flowing down her back.

"Does it look like I am?" she choked out, she turned round to face me, her eyes red.

"Why are..."

"Because Regulus because, tell me what do you think of the dark arts?"

That was an odd question, "well I think they're okay I suppose"

"Don't lie I know what you think of them"

"But what does that matter?"

"because Regulus we are so opposite, and in this case they do attract" she let a single tear fall from her green eyes, it rolled down her face leaving a wet trail behind it.

I stepped forward, reached out and then pulled my hand away again, not knowing what to do. She looked at me, eyes red and wide.

"The thing is Regulus is that I like you, I really like you. But we live in opposite worlds, revolve in never touching circles"

A surge of confidence took me forward, carefully I placed my hands either side of her face. "We may never be able to be together, but we can have a moment, one moment shared by the opposites of the world"

"But..."

"Look, just give it one minute, one minute in the world where there are no prejudices where I am not destined to down the dark route"

I kissed her rose lips gently, letting mine brush against her bottom lip slightly. She pulled away and looked at me, biting her bottom lip

She wrapped her arms round my waist, and hugged me tight.

"No, I'm sorry; we just can't, in a year from now you will be shouting mood-blood at me, telling me that I am the lowly scum that crawls the magical earth"

"True, but we have now"

"no and you know that we can't, one Potter will skin you alive, two Black will skin you alive, three Snape will skin you alive and four Slytherin as a whole will skin you alive"

"You have a point there, how about we agree to meet in another life"

"Or we can just stay acquaintances, I like ranting off at you about runes" she smiled warmly up at me.

"I'm sorry in advance for whatever I may say or do to you and your kind..."

"Kind? Kind? You're starting" she rolled her eyes at me "well, Black I will see you sometime soon" half heartedly she smiled at me and slid off the end of the table and composed herself.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and oh do was have a new addition to the clan?" I said scathingly, they may have been seventh years but I was still better than them.

"No Black, its Evans" there was a whacking sound "I mean Lily Evans" said Sirius

I raised my eye brows "really so you are introducing girls to your posy now"

"No only the selected ones"

"Selected?"

"She's James's girl friend" said Lupin rolling his eyes at the stupidity of it all.

"Took long enough"

"Watch it Black you'll be in detention for a month if you don't hold your tongue" snapped Potter

"Surprised that a pure blood like you would stoop that low" that did it, Sirius threw a wild punch at me and Potter joined in.

"Stop it, stop it now" she shrieked, Lily was living up to her fiery hair.

Potter stopped and Black had hold of me by my collar but had his arm out ready to throw another punch.

"Weeks detention Black and Black, you seem to be neglecting the fact that both I and James are Head boy and girl" she had her jaw clenched tight

"I'll speak to you later James" she turned and with a flick of her red hair she was gone.

"Well done James" Lupin gave Potter a slow round of applause before leaving too

"Watch your mouth Black" spat Sirius before spitting on the floor in front of me.

They left too, leaving me on the floor, nose bleeding and puffy eyed.

She was right, she always was. I, just as she had predicted, called her a mood-blood and thought that she was the low scum that crawled the earth. But I don't care, she refused what could have been our destiny, we were even now.


End file.
